Hinata's Big Secret
by Yuki Aikawa
Summary: Hinata has this hidden talent and if discovered, it surely will change things around. sasuhinagaa--WARNING! It all started with a meeting in the cementery...
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! This is kinda my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I left a footnote below..please read it. And I'll stop babbling now so you could get started or maybe not...I got a really long disclaimer that is because I also put some author notes there...hehehhe..Either way, please read it. (in the later chappies its gonna be the same disclaimer note "except for the song part" so in the later chappies if you want you can skip it..)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in naruto. But I do wish I own some of the characters like Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Temari, Kurenai, Kakashi and Ino. Ok, so pretty much everybody else on the show... but you can't blame me...I think they are all so cool. Especially my gaara-kun..bwahahahahahahahaha!!! Gaara is MINE!!! Oh before I forgot..I don't own the song either..its mandy moore's. I figured out that she is well-known so maybe some of you know her songs already. (It is better if you know the song coz you can relate.) To those of you who knows it, you can also play it while reading if you want. While to those who don't know the song, you can download it (i think) but it isn't really that necessary. Anyways, in this chappie the song that i used is "only hope" by mandy moore. Ok, so I got to stop now, my disclaimer corner is really getting long. No, its long already. Oh well... :) Sorry for keeping you a little while to read my author's notes and disclaimer! Enjoy reading! Please remember to read the footnote!  
  
(italicised words...thinking)  
(--... p.o.v)  
The sun set a little while ago and darkness took over Konoha. Its starting to get late and you can barely see a thing in the streets.  
The people are very exhausted and tired from work that they went home early. Not to mention, everybody is preparing for a big festival tomorrow. Its a special occassion in Konoha that they always prepare for. Everybody takes a 1 week rest from all the work and try to enjoy themselves in the festival. Everybody seems to be excited for tomorrow judging by the empty streets. But then again maybe not. You can barely see the raven-haired boy walking in the darkness of the night alone and pretty much satisfied with the surroundings.  
  
"What a day!" he says out of nowhere "Im glad this day is over! I had a really bad day." he thought smirking at the trouble he got himself into. Looking on the bright side, at least he already got rid of his fangirls. After all the chasing and running that happened, you can really tell he is exhausted. His pale-cheeks are the proof to it. "And tomorrow is gonna be worse..great.." he grumbled. He stopped walking and leaned on the post next to him. He really got to take a rest. Even for just a few minutes.  
  
His eyes wondered around a narrow corner of the street. He suddenly stopped when he saw the poster in the wall. The poster sure did caught his attention. It says: "Everybody is encourage to come in the summer festival that is gonna be held in the park from 8am-8pm starting tomorrow to Sunday. Our very own Hokage-sama is gonna be the speaker for the opening day. There will also be fun booths, games and activities that will surely pump up your energy. And then the day will end with beautiful fireworks on Sunday at 10 pm. So please come..It promises to be an exciting day for all."  
  
"Hn. Encourage, huh? Yeah right...more like forced to me." he cursed under his breath  
  
Sasuke hates festivals. Its when his fangirls get the chance to ruin his day and get away with it. Its because everyone is expected to come since its a very important occassion. They won't take no for an answer. And then after a minute or two he started walking again.  
  
He is not really in the mood to go in the festival. Not after him being chased by his fangirls earlier this afternoon asking for him to go out with them. This really pissed him off. And to top it all of..the fight between him and Naruto because of a certain pink-haired girl didn't make him feel any better either. That fight was the best of the worst.  
  
"Naruto, you baka" he muttered in irritation  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you mind if i walk with you on my way home? Its kinda passing your house anyway." a pink-haired girl said with a sound of desperation.  
"No" sasuke said in a cold manner he usually does. He already knows where this is going. He knows that Sakura just wants to ask if she can go out with him for tomorrow's festival. And to be honest, now is not the best time for asking. Not as if anytime is the best time. But then again, the fangirls already pushed him to his limits. And anytime now he is ready to explode.  
  
"Please, Sasuke..and its not what your thinking..really.." sakura said not giving up  
  
"No" he said again but louder this time. He's not losing his cool to her but it doesn't mean he's gonna say yes. Why, he don't even want to go to that festival. Its just a waste of time for him.  
  
"But Sasuke..please..? I promise I'm not gonna bug you or anything..I just wanna walk with you." she said trying as hard as ever to convince him to say yes  
  
"yeah, right.." sasuke thought. But this time he didn't answer. He'll stay quiet and hopefully she'll leave him alone. Or else...  
  
"Please, Sasuke..I.." she tried again. She thought she's getting close into convincing him but what she didn't know how wrong she was..  
  
"Leave me alone! I'm not even going to that stupid festival." sasuke said and then turned around to her emerald eyes and continued "Your annoying as ever, Haruno!" sasuke said. Hopefully, Sakura will leave him alone now.  
  
Well, he sure did a succesful job because Sakura stopped talking already. Her hands are in her mouth and you could tell she is surprise.  
Sasuke turned his back and started walking again. He doesn't really want that to happen but she pushed him to do it.  
  
"Sasuke!!!!! You bbbbaaaaakkkkaaaa!" someone shouted.  
  
"Great, just great...the person who i last wanna saw is here." sasuke thought  
  
"What do you want, loudmouth?" sasuke shouted back. Then he faced the angry blonde who was infact Naruto. Who would ever mistaken Naruto's voice for another person? The boy has the loudest and the most talkative mouth ever in the whole universe.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" naruto said. He was kneeling on the ground comforting Sakura who is sitting there, hands in her face and tears streaming down her face. Naruto tried to wipe out her tears with his hands but she slapped it.  
  
"I'm fine, Naruto.." she said with a tone in her voice. She doesn't want to sound rude to him. Afterall, Naruto is just trying to help. But she can't help it..she doesn't want Naruto comforting her, she wants Sasuke by her side.  
  
And as for Sasuke, he is just standing there watching the scene. He don't want to see this. He thinks its annoying. Infact, he doesn't even have time for this. He has some training to do and his precious time is being wasted. "What a crap!" he thought  
  
"What are you saying again? Better make it fast. You are wasting my time, dobe!" sasuke said rolling his eyes  
  
"Why you heartless bastard! You hurted Sakura-chan's feelings! I don't know why you act like that but leave Sakura-chan out of it! You didn't even bother saying sorry! What a bastard you are!" naruto said. With that, he stood up and punched his left cheek.  
Sasuke stumbled backward. He knew this would happen but he didn't know why he didn't move in the first place. Weird..what is with him today, anyway? "Are you through now? I hope you got what you want. Now,leave me alone. I have more important things to do unlike you." he said flatly  
  
"How dare you! In truth, you are a big stuck-up playboy who likes hurting girls' feelings. Why do you enjoy hurting other people's feelings anyway?! What's up with that? If you are mad because of your past, then don't.." naruto tried to finish what he was saying but he was interrupted by Sakura.  
  
"That's enough, Naruto! And don't hurt Sasuke again!" she managed to say between sobs  
  
"But Sakura-chan!" naruto exclaimed. He can't believe what he is hearing. Why do Sasuke always gets away with everything?  
  
Then, Sasuke started walking again as if nothing happened.  
  
"Your lucky sasuke, that Sakura-chan is here to stop me! But once you do that again to Sakura-chan, you are gonna pay!" naruto shouted  
  
Sasuke just walked away no expression as always but in the inside he was thinking about what Naruto said..  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
Sasuke's P.O.V.  
  
What does that bastard thinks he is! I'm not a coward! He doesn't even stand a chance against me! And now, I can't concentrate with my training. Hn..That Naruto! He's a jinx! Naruto you bastard!!! You baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!!Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! And I'm not a playboy! Isn't all the running the proof?! I never wanted attention from the first place anyway! If he wants it then i'll be ever more gladly to give it..that's if i can...i do hope i can!! Naruto!! You bastard!! Naruto you baka baka baka!! Wait? Where am I, anyway? This, this is the...ce-men-te-ry?! What brought me here? Huh? A voice? What the? It sounds like someone is here. I followed the voice and soon I reached the place where the sound came from. I hid behind a tall oak tree. I wonder why someone would pick the cementery as a place for hanging out. I draw closer to the voice and hid myself on one of the gravestones. I saw a woman with black long hair standing in front of one gravestone, arms crossed in her chest. Though, I can't see her face, I can tell she is pale just by the color of her skin. She wears this simple white gown, it make her seem paler because of its color. The gown's sleeves are transparent and it has a white ribbon tied on her waist extending to her back. There is some little ruffles in the lower part of the gown and I can't see much on what's in the front of it. I can only see her sideways and the darkness didn't help me either on knowing who she is. Then i paid attention to what she's saying. No, she's singing. And then i heard this:  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that i've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray To be only yours I know now youre my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray To be only yours I know now youre my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony singing in all that i am At the top of my lungs im giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray To be only yours i pray To be only yours I know now youre my only hope  
  
Hmm..hmm..ooohhh....  
  
I stand there hearing all those things. I admit that the song she just sang was weird, I can't understand what or who she's singing it for. But, she has a very beautiful voice. I've never heard anything so beautiful like that. Her voice is so..an-ge-lic. Its so peaceful and calm. Who is she? I activated my sharingan for some unknown reason. But after I did that, she looked at the place where I am hiding. At that point, I know she already noticed me. I came out from my hideout and with no expression I asked "Who are you? And why would someone pick a cementery for singing purposes?" It came out more like a demand and criticism. She gasped but she said nothing at all. I still can't see her face nor figure out who she is. It's too dark. Add the tall oak tree that covers the light from the moon. I moved closer but she started to move backwards too. She turned around and prepared to jump on the tree. Luckily, before she could take off, I got a hold of her hand. I was surprised, her hand is cold. It is cold yet soft. She grabbed her hand away from me and pushed me forcefully. She pushed me hard that I hitted the tree. She hesitated on taking off, I realize she feels guilty. I stood up and she gave a little gasp. I think she had realised by now that i'm not hurt because she turned around again and almost got away when I went after her. She surprised me when she threw 4 kunais on me. I never thought someone like her was actually a ninja. She seemed so gentle. I dodge all of her kunais. At least I think so. I could tell that she is surprised to know that I am a ninja too. Her body is shaking a little bit and I realised she was scared. She started performing some handseals and I prepared in a fighting stance. I never thought asking her name would be this too complicated. Well, maybe she has a point in defending herself. She might have thought that I am a rapist or something. Hell no, I am not! All I wanted is to know her name because I'm curious, nothing else. "Hello? is there anyone here?" a voice distracted me. I didn't mean to turn around but I just did. It's like a reflex action. The next thing i know she's gone. I guess the voice also distracted her that she didn't continued doing her jutsu or maybe she just don't wanna hurt anyone else. Who knows?  
  
End of Sasuke's P.O.V  
  
"If it isn't the famous Uchiha Sasuke! So, Uchiha-san what are you doing in here late at night? Is this your new hideout from your fangirls?" said the particular voice I just heard awhile ago.  
  
"What?" sasuke said harshly. He, after all, distracted me, that's why the mysterious girl got away. Then he turned around and saw an old man.  
  
"Now now, there's no reason to be harsh. I was just kidding. If you want to stay here suite yourself. Just make sure you don't make any noise. She might be angry and attack you." said the old man  
  
"She? Wha-- Are you talking about a woman with long black hair, who is wearing a white gown? You know her?" sasuke said. The harsh tone turned into a curious one. The old man let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"No, no, you got it all wrong...She is the ghost that is haunting this cementery. Legend says that this was her house a long time ago and she returned here to guard for something..a buried treasure perhaps. But I tell you son, don't go looking for it because if you do that your taking a big risk, your life." said the old man in a serious tone.  
  
"There's no such thing as ghost. For all I know, old people can really be imaginative" sasuke said smirking  
  
"Yes there is. But i think she is a good ghost. Afterall, she takes care of the gravestones and all. Sometimes, I can even see flowers and candles beside gravestones in the morning. And one thing, she got a really good voice. Sometimes, I can hear her from my cottage. I just listen to her, I don't want disturb her. I never knew she is that violent. She never had attacked anyone before. I guess you're the first victim, huh? What did you do to make her all that angry, anyway? You know Uchiha-san, you better learn to butt off other people's business especially of the undead. There's worse things that could happen than that wound. Come on, i'll tend to your wounds, it might get infection. You don't want your girls being worried, do you?" the old man says  
  
"Not very funny.." sasuke said. He never realised that he had a wound until now. He guess one kunai slipped out of his control. He didn't really dodged it all. It means that girl is quite a competitive ninja.  
Or maybe a competitive ghost? Anyway, ghost or no ghost, sasuke is not gonna give up until he figures it all out.  
  
"Come on, Uchiha-san...don't be shy.." the old man teased  
  
Then Sasuke just followed, he had no choice anyway. He is wounded and he needs to be attended. And to add to that, the old man is dragging him into his cottage so he doesn't really have much of a choice.  
  
Later that evening it rained, Sasuke has no choice but to stay with the old man and his lame camp stories. It's something about his "adventures". No wonder, the ghost story might just be some kind of a misunderstanding or something. It might be...Sasuke don't really believe in ghost so he refused to believe the old man's story. Whatever fate has instore for him, its really really annoying him. First the fangirls, then Sakura, then Naruto, then the mystery girl and now this old man. And tomorrow is not gonna be any better than today, that's what he's sure of. But one thing bugs him the most..the girl in the cementery. "I wonder who she is.." sasuke thought  
  
FunFacts: Did you know that "only hope" is a song that is addressed to God? Yupz, its true! Hehehe..just saying coz it got something to do with my story...Here's a yuki-cookie for all of you who already knows it. reviewers throws back cookies hhheeeyyy!!--me...  
  
Footnote:  
  
I'm really sorry for any wrong grammar and spelling. And if they act out of character, I'm sorry for that too. I'm glad though that you read it. I will really appreciate if you leave some comments. And I do accept criticisms, as long as it's a fact, it's precise and it is helpful. I'm always open to suggestions that will actually give me ideas and help me improve my writing. I want to do my best and hopefully improve even just a little bit in every chappie that I'll make. Don't flame me if YOU DON'T LIKE the pairing, because if that's the case it's unreasonable to me because I already putted up the pairing in the summary. This is gonna be a sasuhinagaa...if you don't know yet. I think I'm gonna update after 2 weeks or when I get a free time. But 2 weeks will be my deadline so hope you join me on the next chappie, ne? So, that's pretty much all of it. Now, why don't you click that little purple "Go" button on your left side??? Please? I'll share my gaara-kun to you if you did...(nnoo!!! gaara-kun's mine! all mine!)!!!  
  
Gaara: Hn..I was never yours!  
  
Me: Yes you are...you are mine all mine!! bwahahhaha!!  
  
Gaara: Hn..You are annoying!!! I'll just kill you with my sand...sabaku no...  
  
Me: (runs) nnooooo!!!! Ok, guys, see you next time! But for now, I got to run for my life!!! aaaahhhh!!! 


	2. gaara is back

Hey guys..i know, I know..i did procrastinate..reason? Just please read the note below. (a must read)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in naruto. But I do wish I own some of the characters like Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Temari, Kurenai, Kakashi and Ino. Ok, so pretty much everybody else on the show... but you can't blame me...I think they are all so cool. Especially my gaara-kun..bwahahahahahahahaha!!! Gaara is MINE!!! –No song here...-

"Who are you? And why would someone pick a cemetery for singing purposes?" A cold voice from behind her asked.

A raven haired boy took a step forward. Hinata tried to get away but the boy got a hold of her hand.

"And now, let's see who you really are" he said

He pulled her to a place where the moonlight can shine through. And then he saw...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What?" a girl with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes exclaimed.

"Yes, temari, you heard that right. You, kankurou and gaara are going back to the leaf." The kazekage said firmly

"But, kazekage-sama..." kankurou tried to counter

"No buts, kankurou! I'm the kazekage and you should be following my orders!" the kazekage said

"Gomene, kazekage-sama...we shouldn't have judged your decision" temari said bowing her head as a sign of apology

"Go now. Start packing your things. You shall leave first thing in the morning." said the kazekage

And with that order, the three of them left the kazekage's office. Gaara let out a "Hn" before he walked out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He pulled her to place where the moonlight can shine through. And then he saw...

"Noooo...don't!" hinata screamed her heart out. She opened her eyes and she found herself in her own room.

"Huh? It was a dream..." hinata said, she was panting and sweating so hard

She still can't believe it is a dream. No, not a dream, more like a nightmare. If anybody ever saw or heard her, she'll be dead. Not only she will be called a weakling but she will be called the singing dork weakling or probably worse. Heck, she almost got busted awhile ago by that mysterious boy.

"Weird, I haven't seen him before in the cemetery. I wonder what he is doing at that time of the night." hinata said thinking

Then suddenly, loud foot steps were heard rushing through hinata's room.

"Hinata-sama, daijoubu?" a male voice was heard calling behind the door. "Hinata-sama, please open the door!" he said again

Hinata stood up and got off from her bed. She walked towards the door and opened it, revealing the worried face of her dear cousin.

"Neji-nii-san...konbawa...I...I'm okay...please don't worry about me." Hinata said shyly poking her 2 index fingers together...since then it became her habit...poking her fingers when she's shy or when she's hiding something.

"I heard screaming and I don't think it was "okay", hinata." Said neji raising an eyebrow

"I...uh..." hinata tried to explain but she was cut off by an unexpected person.

"I can't believe you can't even handle dreams...hinata-nii-chan." Hanabi appeared from the back of neji

"Hanabi-chan..." said hinata her gaze dropped from neji to the floor. She was so embarrassed that she was screaming like hell just because of some stupid dream. Now, she will even look weaker to her cousin and her sister.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, hanabi-chan, neji-nii-san." she is still looking on the floor, not daring to even look at her cousin and her own sister. "I'm okay, please don't worry about me. O...oyasuminasai...hanabi-chan, neji-nii-san...Please go back to sleep." Hinata continued

"Are you sure you are okay...hinata-sama?" neji said curiously asking

Neji knew there is something wrong. By the look in hinata's eyes he could see that she is troubled, afraid and a hint of uncertainty.

"Hai, neji-nii-san. Arigatou demo you shouldn't worry about me, everything is alright here." Hinata said blushing on the concern her cousin is giving her. "He had been so nice to me after the fight he had with Naruto-kun in the chuunin exams." hinata blushed while thinking that..."Naruto-kun" she blushed even harder when she found herself thinking about him again.

"If you said so." answered neji

Neji knew none of this was true. He knew something was wrong. But he figured out that it is not his business. If hinata is not ready to tell him, he should not force her to. Fate has its reasons.

"Ok then, oyasuminasai hinata-sama" then neji and hanabi walked away

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ring....ring...ring.... The alarm clock rang.

"Hn..." sasuke snorted

He planned to wake up early and start training to keep himself physically fit. Unfortunately, his plans for the day were totally ruined. Staying in the house of some unknown stranger is not really a brilliant idea. He stood up, wore his blue shirt and walk towards where the kitchen is located.

"I should've eaten that chicken soup awhile ago." He thought...his stomach growled in agreement

It is not the best kind of food to eat but then he can't argue with his stomach anymore. He opened the refrigerator and started looking up for food. Lucky him, no need to feel guilty. The old man was practically pushing him to eat the food. He picked up the tupperware with the chicken soup, sat at the counter and began to eat.

"Looks like I have no choice." Sasuke muttered

Unknown to him, he was watched secretly by two pairs of eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is gonna be interesting." The mysterious creature said

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A small figure of a boy can be seen from up the roof. The boy's face wears no emotion and he was staring on the sky deep in thought.

"I'm gonna be back in Konoha tomorrow." Gaara thought "I'll see that Naruto-baka...again."

---Flashback--

"Given up yet, weakling?" gaara grinned maliciously

Naruto summoned all his powers to stand up.

"Hn" gaara snorted "You will regret that you ever think of standing up again."

"You still don't get it, do you? Killing is not the way to make ourselves happy nor does it prove anything if we are weak or strong. It wouldn't make us feel better. Fighting for our loved ones and for a precious person is." Naruto said with his big foxy grin

---End of Flashback---

"Precious...person..." he muttered

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kring...kring...kring...

Hinata's eyes opened. She was still in the middle of dream world and reality. She focused her eyes to the clock, guessing that it was where the sound came from. When she finally noticed that the sound wasn't coming from there, she stirred to the left side of the bed, reaching under the pillows where the sound came from. She reveals a telephone but she's too busy with her dreams.

"Naruto-kun...." hinata muttered on the phone

"Naruto?" she heard a female voice say

The voice snapped her back to the reality. "Bad move hinata. Bad move!" she scolded herself mentally

"I...uhm...Sakura-chan..." hinata tried to explain

Sakura smiled inwardly from the other side of the line. She's been hinata's closest friend ever since the chuunin exams finished. Still, even though they are that close, hinata still don't want to reveal to anyone her big crush. Who is that? Take a wild guess. Heck, everybody knew that Naruto was her crush ever since....ever. It is so obvious from the way she looks at him, the way she blush madly when he's around, the way she stutter and the way she pokes her fingers more intensely then before. Who wouldn't notice that? Nobody that is...except him...except naruto. Naruto never notices hinata's feelings for him. Sure, they got closer after the chuunin exams but he's too dumb to notice.

"I guess that's why he's naruto...he'll never be complete without being so ignorant." Sakura was smiling at the thought

"Sakura-chan?" hinata asked

Her voice interrupted sakura's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, hinata-chan..." sakura responded

"I...I...w-was saying th-that what you he-heard wa-wasn't right. I di-din't me-mean to say th-that, for some re-reason I just did...." Hinata said trying so hard not to stutter but unfortunately didn't accomplish any of that

"Oh, nevermind that hinata. It's not really a big deal." Sakura lied

"Tomorrow is the day then." Sakura thought... She is planning to play matchmakers between hinata and naruto, and she agreed that tomorrow is the day. It will make it look like fate entangled them together as a couple. "Brilliant idea, sakura." she praised herself inwardly

"Oh, okay..." hinata said relieved in sakura's words

She turned to the clock and checked the time. It is says 6:00 pm.

"Do you need anything, sakura-chan?" asked hinata

"I was just asking where we will meet later?" sakura asked her

"Uhm..." hinata tried to come up with an idea

"What about the fountain in the park?" sakura suggested

"That sounds good, sakura-chan." Hinata said and she let out a yawn

"Ok then. Goodbye, see you later!" sakura said cheerfully

"Yeah, see you later." Hinata answered

With that, she hanged up the phone and fell asleep again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(7:47 am. Fountain in the park)

"I wonder where Sakura-chan is..." hinata stood there in their meeting place looking worried about where her friend was. She took a glance on her watch. 7:47, she is 17 minutes late and she had never been late on her before.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Going back to Konoha is such a pain in the ass. I can't believe kazekage-sama ordered us to go backhere." Kankurou complained

"Shut up, kankurou. Stop whining like a baby." Temari said irritated

She have no time attending to kankurou's complaints. In truth, she is more than worried about gaara. Temari took a glance at his brother. Gaara was leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"Gaara-ku..." temari stopped herself before she completed the word. What was shw thinking? This is gaara, he won't appreciate you calling him in "such" names.

Gaara opened his eyes green eyes looking intensely on her. His eyes are deadly and unemotional. Temari was unable to continue, fearing of what's gonna happen next. She got a tingle up from her spine, fear taking over her body. She's trying to calm herself down, not wanting to look weak in front of his own brother.

"..." she tried to find the right words to say

"I'm going for a walk." Gaara simply said... He stood up straight and he started walking towards the other direction.

"Hn..." he snorted

He saw that face again. The face that people on the sand village always give him, the face of the people he killed, the fate that everyone has when he is around. The face of fear and disgust.

**You are a monster, how could you not expect that?**

"I don't care about them. They are weaklings and its not my problem." Gaara said

**Yes little one. In this world, nobody will ever love you and accept you for who you are. No one but me.**

Gaara said nothing to this and continued walking wherever his feet is taking him.

**Ah...you are looking for the boy, huh? You must never come near him again. He is a liar. He wants to make a fool out of you. He is poisoning your mind.**

"That's not true" gaara blurted out

**Gaara! You MUST remember that I am the only one who had been there for you. You shall obey whatever I tell you to do. You know that you are nothing without me.**

Gaara clutched his head with his hand, not wanting to hear these things. Confused and angry, he is not aware of his surrounding. He is also unawarethat a girl is coming to his direction. He bumped into this girl and he snapped back to reality. He shot her a glare and noticed that she look someone familiar to him. The first thing he noticed from her is her eyes. It looks like...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That's it" hinata said

She stood up and looked around. She's going to find sakura herself. She is so worried sick about her. She walked around the place searching for the pink-haired girl. She isn't notice that a boy is walking towards her direction, her eyes are too busy searching for sakura. It was too late when she find herself right infront of the guy. She bumped into him causing her to stumble backwards.

"Go-gomenasai..." she apologized

Her eyes were wide in shock when she recognized who the guy was.

"You are..." hinata said

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Review Corner:

Ame- unfortunately I did...now I know the feeling of having a fic..you did promise on that day you'll update but then you don't have the inspiration to write it..that's why you can't finish it...lol...I'm really really sorry if let you down...thanks for the review..hopw you don't get mad...

Cookie- thanks a lot. I'll try hard to make more surprises and make my fic stand out...and uh, I really love your sasuhina fic and nejihina...you are the greatest hugs bows to cookie hail the great cookie06!!!! Oh well, hope you update yours too!!!! Okay???

Ladyvirgo- thanks for reviewing...I kinda figured out that I do need some help but then, I realize that I can't improve that way..i have to learn my mistakes and eventually correct them on my own..i hope you understand and I hope you are not mad at me...I could really use your reviews if I want to improve so please keep on reviewing and that'll be a big help for me...

Xoni Newcomer- thanks for reviewing!!! Thanks for your opinions about my fic...it makes me happy that so far they are in good shape...I'm sorry for the wrong grammars too and the spelling...I really suck at it...uhm, I did emailed about the "being a beta-reader" thing and I'm sorry I didn't send it to you...it's the same reason I gave ladyvirgo..i hope you understand...I'm sorry if I just said this to you here coz I have no time and I really got to post this now...oh well, keep on reviewing, it means a lot to me...

Saturnova- really??? No...are you serious...? I'm a bad writer and i...cries can't believe that you actually like this...wahhhh!!! Thank you for reviewing!!! Stay updated, there's more surprises to come...go sasuhina!!! Hinata rockz!! Wee!!

Ah-choo- wahahahaha!!! Don't worry I won't let gaara down that easily...or maybe I'd just pair up gaara and hinata....??? Hmn...which ones better??? evil grin I have plans, don't worry...bwaahahahahaha!!! Thanks for reviewing.. glomps ah-choo lol...

Plum pocky- oiii!!! Yey yey yey!!! You reviewed my fic...I'm so..moved cries again, you guys make me cry..wahhh!!! Hopefully the site won't mess this chappie..i transferred from the notepad to Microsoft word..so yea..hopefully..Anyways, sakura bashing...lol..i woudn't really say that..it's only the beginning!!! Lol..jokes...I don't really have the intention to bash her a lot coz she would be out of character and my fic will be ruined...but there's some sakura-bashing here coz its kinda needed for the plot....gaara walk towards me oh hi gaara-kun..what..?? gaara covers yuki's mouth aww..what you doin??? Can't breath!!! you shouldn't be giving it away to your reviewers!! lol..oh yea..there are more surprises to come..hope you keep on reading this one..

Twst3d- you know me??? Ahhh!! You know me cries..and yes..again soft heart...oowww....hehehe..sorry if it's out of character..and thank you for reviewing..hehehe..and I hope you get sick chants "sick" whahaahha..so you would do update more often!!! Your fic...I love it...my gaara-kun is there..oh my gaara-kun!!!

Goodgurl- thankies for reviewing!!! Hehehe...and uhm...hinasasu..?? its good, try something different...winks hehehe..uhm, but if you don't want to read it, its okay...coz I'm gonna say the truth but I will have some sakura bashing and I don't want you to get disappointed with me..so..that..hope you won't kill me!!! Thanks for reviewing again!!!

Boredathome-if you are ever reading this fic..sorry for the other one..it was so messed up..this is where it really should be but then I dunno why it turned out to be that way..i hope this is better and I hope that you still keep on reading this fic..thanks for reviewing..and there's a problem coz I made the other one looked like it's a new story but its bot..this is really the next chappie of this fic..sorry..i'm a beginner in 

Author's notes: 

Yes I do know that I did procrastinate...disappointed with herself Please forgive me everyone...cries It's just that, it is so hard finding the right inspiration. Honestly speaking, I don't really have an idea for this fic..i only got a beginning and ending. I know that is so stupid of me but...sobs I hope you don't abandon this fic. And also because I had some trouble uploading is sooo confusing..Anyway, I wanna thank you all for the reviews you gave me, all of you are so kind. Arigatou-gozaimasu...As for my punishment because I did this late...I would let you pick on one of my suggestion box. Whichever letter who got the most vote will be my punishment:

I'll send a message to all of you when I have updated.

For chapter 4, I should update after only 1 week...(it can't be chapter 3 coz I have to wait for your answers.)

I'll reveal 1 (ONLY) P... secret of this story

I'll do a chapter in this story where you can decide what happens. I will write it even though it doesn't goes on what I've planned. One request per person.

I'll do 1000 push ups on the next chappie and 500 sit ups.

I'll give everyone a cookie! (hopefully this is what everyone picks...)

Next update: 2 weeks from now..and this time for real..(hope so)


	3. gaara is back the true one

Hey guys..i know, I know..i did procrastinate..reason? Just please read the note below. (a must read)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in naruto. But I do wish I own some of the characters like Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Temari, Kurenai, Kakashi and Ino. Ok, so pretty much everybody else on the show... but you can't blame me...I think they are all so cool. Especially my gaara-kun..bwahahahahahahahaha!!! Gaara is MINE!!! –No song here...-

"Who are you? And why would someone pick a cemetery for singing purposes?" A cold voice from behind her asked.

A raven haired boy took a step forward. Hinata tried to get away but the boy got a hold of her hand.

"And now, let's see who you really are" he said

He pulled her to a place where the moonlight can shine through. And then he saw...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What?" a girl with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes exclaimed.

"Yes, temari, you heard that right. You, kankurou and gaara are going back to the leaf." The kazekage said firmly

"But, kazekage-sama..." kankurou tried to counter

"No buts, kankurou! I'm the kazekage and you should be following my orders!" the kazekage said

"Gomene, kazekage-sama...we shouldn't have judged your decision" temari said bowing her head as a sign of apology

"Go now. Start packing your things. You shall leave first thing in the morning." said the kazekage

And with that order, the three of them left the kazekage's office. Gaara let out a "Hn" before he walked out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He pulled her to place where the moonlight can shine through. And then he saw...

"Noooo...don't!" hinata screamed her heart out. She opened her eyes and she found herself in her own room.

"Huh? It was a dream..." hinata said, she was panting and sweating so hard

She still can't believe it is a dream. No, not a dream, more like a nightmare. If anybody ever saw or heard her, she'll be dead. Not only she will be called a weakling but she will be called the singing dork weakling or probably worse. Heck, she almost got busted awhile ago by that mysterious boy.

"Weird, I haven't seen him before in the cemetery. I wonder what he is doing at that time of the night." hinata said thinking

Then suddenly, loud foot steps were heard rushing through hinata's room.

"Hinata-sama, daijoubu?" a male voice was heard calling behind the door. "Hinata-sama, please open the door!" he said again

Hinata stood up and got off from her bed. She walked towards the door and opened it, revealing the worried face of her dear cousin.

"Neji-nii-san...konbawa...I...I'm okay...please don't worry about me." Hinata said shyly poking her 2 index fingers together...since then it became her habit...poking her fingers when she's shy or when she's hiding something.

"I heard screaming and I don't think it was "okay", hinata." Said neji raising an eyebrow

"I...uh..." hinata tried to explain but she was cut off by an unexpected person.

"I can't believe you can't even handle dreams...hinata-nii-chan." Hanabi appeared from the back of neji

"Hanabi-chan..." said hinata her gaze dropped from neji to the floor. She was so embarrassed that she was screaming like hell just because of some stupid dream. Now, she will even look weaker to her cousin and her sister.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, hanabi-chan, neji-nii-san." she is still looking on the floor, not daring to even look at her cousin and her own sister. "I'm okay, please don't worry about me. O...oyasuminasai...hanabi-chan, neji-nii-san...Please go back to sleep." Hinata continued

"Are you sure you are okay...hinata-sama?" neji said curiously asking

Neji knew there is something wrong. By the look in hinata's eyes he could see that she is troubled, afraid and a hint of uncertainty.

"Hai, neji-nii-san. Arigatou demo you shouldn't worry about me, everything is alright here." Hinata said blushing on the concern her cousin is giving her. "He had been so nice to me after the fight he had with Naruto-kun in the chuunin exams." hinata blushed while thinking that..."Naruto-kun" she blushed even harder when she found herself thinking about him again.

"If you said so." answered neji

Neji knew none of this was true. He knew something was wrong. But he figured out that it is not his business. If hinata is not ready to tell him, he should not force her to. Fate has its reasons.

"Ok then, oyasuminasai hinata-sama" then neji and hanabi walked away

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ring....ring...ring.... The alarm clock rang.

"Hn..." sasuke snorted

He planned to wake up early and start training to keep himself physically fit. Unfortunately, his plans for the day were totally ruined. Staying in the house of some unknown stranger is not really a brilliant idea. He stood up, wore his blue shirt and walk towards where the kitchen is located.

"I should've eaten that chicken soup awhile ago." He thought...his stomach growled in agreement

It is not the best kind of food to eat but then he can't argue with his stomach anymore. He opened the refrigerator and started looking up for food. Lucky him, no need to feel guilty. The old man was practically pushing him to eat the food. He picked up the tupperware with the chicken soup, sat at the counter and began to eat.

"Looks like I have no choice." Sasuke muttered

Unknown to him, he was watched secretly by two pairs of eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is gonna be interesting." The mysterious creature said

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A small figure of a boy can be seen from up the roof. The boy's face wears no emotion and he was staring on the sky deep in thought.

"I'm gonna be back in Konoha tomorrow." Gaara thought "I'll see that Naruto-baka...again."

---Flashback--

"Given up yet, weakling?" gaara grinned maliciously

Naruto summoned all his powers to stand up.

"Hn" gaara snorted "You will regret that you ever think of standing up again."

"You still don't get it, do you? Killing is not the way to make ourselves happy nor does it prove anything if we are weak or strong. It wouldn't make us feel better. Fighting for our loved ones and for a precious person is." Naruto said with his big foxy grin

---End of Flashback---

"Precious...person..." he muttered

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kring...kring...kring...

Hinata's eyes opened. She was still in the middle of dream world and reality. She focused her eyes to the clock, guessing that it was where the sound came from. When she finally noticed that the sound wasn't coming from there, she stirred to the left side of the bed, reaching under the pillows where the sound came from. She reveals a telephone but she's too busy with her dreams.

"Naruto-kun...." hinata muttered on the phone

"Naruto?" she heard a female voice say

The voice snapped her back to the reality. "Bad move hinata. Bad move!" she scolded herself mentally

"I...uhm...Sakura-chan..." hinata tried to explain

Sakura smiled inwardly from the other side of the line. She's been hinata's closest friend ever since the chuunin exams finished. Still, even though they are that close, hinata still don't want to reveal to anyone her big crush. Who is that? Take a wild guess. Heck, everybody knew that Naruto was her crush ever since....ever. It is so obvious from the way she looks at him, the way she blush madly when he's around, the way she stutter and the way she pokes her fingers more intensely then before. Who wouldn't notice that? Nobody that is...except him...except naruto. Naruto never notices hinata's feelings for him. Sure, they got closer after the chuunin exams but he's too dumb to notice.

"I guess that's why he's naruto...he'll never be complete without being so ignorant." Sakura was smiling at the thought

"Sakura-chan?" hinata asked

Her voice interrupted sakura's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, hinata-chan..." sakura responded

"I...I...w-was saying th-that what you he-heard wa-wasn't right. I di-din't me-mean to say th-that, for some re-reason I just did...." Hinata said trying so hard not to stutter but unfortunately didn't accomplish any of that

"Oh, nevermind that hinata. It's not really a big deal." Sakura lied

"Tomorrow is the day then." Sakura thought... She is planning to play matchmakers between hinata and naruto, and she agreed that tomorrow is the day. It will make it look like fate entangled them together as a couple. "Brilliant idea, sakura." she praised herself inwardly

"Oh, okay..." hinata said relieved in sakura's words

She turned to the clock and checked the time. It says 6:00 pm.

"Do you need anything, sakura-chan?" asked hinata

"I was just asking where we will meet later?" sakura asked her

"Uhm..." hinata tried to come up with an idea

"What about the fountain in the park?" sakura suggested

"That sounds good, sakura-chan." Hinata said and she let out a yawn

"Ok then. Goodbye, see you later!" sakura said cheerfully

"Yeah, see you later." Hinata answered

With that, she hanged up the phone and fell asleep again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(7:47 am. Fountain in the park)

"I wonder where Sakura-chan is..." hinata stood there in their meeting place looking worried about where her friend was. She took a glance on her watch. 7:47, she is 17 minutes late and she had never been late on her before.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Going back to Konoha is such a pain in the ass. I can't believe kazekage-sama ordered us to go back here." Kankurou complained

"Shut up, kankurou. Stop whining like a baby." Temari said irritated

She have no time attending to kankurou's complaints. In truth, she is more worried about gaara. Temari took a glance at his brother. Gaara was leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"Gaara-ku..." temari stopped herself before she completed the word. What was she thinking? This is gaara, he won't appreciate you calling him in "such" names.

Gaara opened his green eyes looking intensely on her. His eyes are deadly and unemotional. Temari was unable to continue, fearing of what's gonna happen next. She got a tingle up from her spine, fear taking over her body. She's trying to calm herself down, not wanting to look weak in front of his own brother.

"..." she tried to find the right words to say

"I'm going for a walk." Gaara simply said... He stood up straight and he started walking towards the other direction.

"Hn..." he snorted

He saw that face again. The face that people on the sand village always give him, the face of the people he killed, the face that everyone has when he is around. The face of fear and disgust.

**You are a monster, how could you not expect that?**

"I don't care about them. They are weaklings and its not my problem." Gaara said

**Yes little one. In this world, nobody will ever love you and accept you for who you are. No one but me.**

Gaara said nothing to this and continued walking wherever his feet is taking him.

**Ah...you are looking for the boy, huh? You must never come near him again. He is a liar. He wants to make a fool out of you. He is poisoning your mind.**

"That's not true" gaara blurted out

**Gaara! You MUST remember that I am the only one who had been there for you. You shall obey whatever I tell you to do. You know that you are nothing without me.**

Gaara clutched his head with his hand, not wanting to hear these things. Confused and angry, he is not aware of his surrounding. He is also unaware that a girl is coming to his direction. He bumped into this girl and he snapped back to reality. He shot her a glare and noticed that she look someone familiar to him. The first thing he noticed from her is her eyes. It looks like...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That's it" hinata said

She stood up and looked around. She's going to find sakura herself. She is so worried sick about her. She walked around the place searching for the pink-haired girl. She didn't notice that a boy is walking towards her direction, her eyes are too busy searching for sakura. It was too late when she find herself right infront of the guy. She bumped into him causing her to stumble backwards.

"Go-gomenasai..." she apologized

Her eyes were wide in shock when she recognized who the guy was.

"You are..." hinata said

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Review Corner:

Ame- unfortunately I did...now I know the feeling of having a fic..you did promise on that day you'll update but then you don't have the inspiration to write it..that's why you can't finish it...lol...I'm really really sorry if let you down...thanks for the review..hopw you don't get mad...

Cookie- thanks a lot. I'll try hard to make more surprises and make my fic stand out...and uh, I really love your sasuhina fic and nejihina...you are the greatest hugs bows to cookie hail the great cookie06!!!! Oh well, hope you update yours too!!!! Okay???

Ladyvirgo- thanks for reviewing...I kinda figured out that I do need some help but then, I realize that I can't improve that way..i have to learn my mistakes and eventually correct them on my own..i hope you understand and I hope you are not mad at me...I could really use your reviews if I want to improve so please keep on reviewing and that'll be a big help for me...

Xoni Newcomer- thanks for reviewing!!! Thanks for your opinions about my fic...it makes me happy that so far they are in good shape...I'm sorry for the wrong grammars too and the spelling...I really suck at it...uhm, I did emailed about the "being a beta-reader" thing and I'm sorry I didn't send it to you...it's the same reason I gave ladyvirgo..i hope you understand...I'm sorry if I just said this to you here coz I have no time and I really got to post this now...oh well, keep on reviewing, it means a lot to me...

Saturnova- really??? No...are you serious...? I'm a bad writer and i...cries can't believe that you actually like this...wahhhh!!! Thank you for reviewing!!! Stay updated, there's more surprises to come...go sasuhina!!! Hinata rockz!! Wee!!

Ah-choo- wahahahaha!!! Don't worry I won't let gaara down that easily...or maybe I'd just pair up gaara and hinata....??? Hmn...which ones better??? evil grin I have plans, don't worry...bwaahahahahaha!!! Thanks for reviewing.. glomps ah-choo lol...

Plum pocky- oiii!!! Yey yey yey!!! You reviewed my fic...I'm so..moved cries again, you guys make me cry..wahhh!!! Hopefully the site won't mess this chappie..i transferred from the notepad to Microsoft word..so yea..hopefully..Anyways, sakura bashing...lol..i woudn't really say that..it's only the beginning!!! Lol..jokes...I don't really have the intention to bash her a lot coz she would be out of character and my fic will be ruined...but there's some sakura-bashing here coz its kinda needed for the plot....gaara walk towards me oh hi gaara-kun..what..?? gaara covers yuki's mouth aww..what you doin??? Can't breath!!! you shouldn't be giving it away to your reviewers!! lol..oh yea..there are more surprises to come..hope you keep on reading this one..

Twst3d- you know me??? Ahhh!! You know me cries..and yes..again soft heart...oowww....hehehe..sorry if it's out of character..and thank you for reviewing..hehehe..and I hope you get sick chants "sick" whahaahha..so you would do update more often!!! Your fic...I love it...my gaara-kun is there..oh my gaara-kun!!!

Goodgurl- thankies for reviewing!!! Hehehe...and uhm...hinasasu..?? its good, try something different...winks hehehe..uhm, but if you don't want to read it, its I'm gonna say the truth but I will have some sakura bashing and I don't want you to get disappointed with me..so..that..hope you won't kill me!!! Thanks for reviewing again!!!

Boredathome-if you are ever reading this fic..sorry for the other one..it was so messed up..this is where it really should be but then I dunno why it turned out to be that way..i hope this is better and I hope that you still keep on reading this fic..thanks for reviewing..and there's a problem coz I made the other one looked like it's a new story but its bot..this is really the next chappie of this fic..sorry..i'm a beginner in 

Maggy-chan- hey!!! thanks for reviewing..lol...uhm..i'm having problems with this fic..so..yea..i'm kinda troubled.i hope you bare with me... second chappie is up..so i hoped you liked it..anndd....THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! again..lol..it kinda started last 3 weeks...lol..but then when i upload it here..nothing would happen...lol...its so annoying.. hopefully this one would work...anyone hhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeelllllllllllppppppppppppp!!!!! mwah and hugz to you maggy

Author's notes: 

Yes I do know that I did procrastinate...disappointed with herself Please forgive me everyone...cries It's just that, it is so hard finding the right inspiration. Honestly speaking, I don't really have an idea for this fic..i only got a beginning and ending. I know that is so stupid of me but...sobs I hope you don't abandon this fic. And also because I had some trouble uploading is sooo confusing..Anyway, I wanna thank you all for the reviews you gave me, all of you are so kind. Arigatou-gozaimasu...As for my punishment because I did this late...I would let you pick on one of my suggestion box. Whichever letter who got the most vote will be my punishment:

I'll send a message to all of you when I have updated.

For chapter 4, I should update after only 1 week...(it can't be chapter 3 coz I have to wait for your answers.)

I'll reveal 1 (ONLY) P... secret of this story

I'll do a chapter in this story where you can decide what happens. I will write it even though it doesn't goes on what I've planned. One request per person.

I'll do 1000 push ups on the next chappie and 500 sit ups.

I'll give everyone a cookie! (hopefully this is what everyone picks...)

Next update: 2 weeks from now..and this time for real..(hope so)


End file.
